The War Of Time: ORIGINAL
by A.I.T. - Author In Training
Summary: A new prophecy is beginning and Anna's the key person in it. Another war is on its way and the gods and goddesses need this prophecy over and done with. This prophecy isn't just another time war though, it's also about love. Sequel to Mystery Girl!
1. Long Time No See

**Long Time No See**

Joe POV

Have you ever had one of those times where all of a sudden you meet up with the last person you expected and it changes your life in a hugest of ways? Well, I can tell you this, in love and war, all is _not_ fair. My crazy adventure started with a not so normal weekend...

I sighed. I was sitting in my room listening to my I pod. It was finally the weekend. No school, no homework, no worries, just fun. But my happy time ended when my mom walk in.

My mom: Joe, honey, someone is here to see you.

Me: Who?

My mom: I don't know, but she wants to see you.

She? I didn't know that many girls. The ones I do know would never come to my house to see me though. Unless it was Jodie, Freddi, or Samantha, but they never came unless something was wrong with the space-time continuum.

Me: Um, ok.

I got up and followed her downstairs to the kitchen. When I got down there and saw her my thoughts were goddess, super model, is that really her, and no way?

Me: Sydney?

Sydney: How's it been Joe?

* * *

Finally! It's finished. Yayz! It has 51 chapters total and I'll post 1 or 2 a day, depending on how many reviews I get. I'll be honest with you, a lot of the chapters are short, but they leave off at the most suspensful places and are very informal. I might add to The Lost Chapters occasionally, but it depends on how many ideas and reviews I get. I have a lot of stories to type up too. Including _The Surprise Visit_ which is and alternate ending to Mystery Girl. Yayz! More bio's on my profile, so if you want to know more check it out! Anywho, review and vote!


	2. Catching Up

**Catching Up**

Joe POV

Me: What are you doing here?

Sydney: Well that's a nice greeting for someone you haven't seen in five years.

Me: Sorry, it's just, it's been so long. I didn't expect to see you here.

My mom looked back and fourth between us.

My mom: So you two do know each other. I'll let you two catch up.

She left and I sat down in a chair next to Sydney.

Me: So how have you been?

Sydney: Eh, good… I guess. You?

Me: I've been good.

Sydney: Good.

Me: So, uh, why are you here?

Sydney: A lot is going on and I needed to get away.

Me: Oh. So since your here do you want to go see a movie or something?

I'm not sure why I asked that, it just slipped out.

Sydney: Sure.

She smiled.

Me: Let me go get ready and tell my mom we're leaving.

Sydney: Ok. I'll be here, waiting.

I rolled my eyes and left. I ran upstairs to my room and closed the door. Wow, she has changed a lot. Then again who wouldn't change in five years? She still has that greenish glow to her though but, her hair is longer and she's actually wearing it down. She's taller, I'm taller than her, but still, and she's well, uh, err, curvier. Her tan got darker too. She's beautiful, but she's my friend and nothing more, right? I pushed those thoughts out of my head and got ready.

Sydney POV

After Joe left I sighed and slouched down in my chair. He has changed! He's got more muscle, and he's taller, and, well, hotter. Five years ago I realized I was in love with him. I wonder if he's realized it yet. I sat back up and leaned on the table. I sighed again. If he hasn't, he's going to before this prophecy ends. That's for sure.

Joe POV

I went back downstairs. I stopped in the living room.

Me: Hey mom Sydney and I are going to go see a movie.

My mom: Oh, so she's your girlfriend.

Me: No! She's a friend. We're just going to catch up.

She looked at me skeptically for a moment.

My mom: Fine, don't stay out to late.

Me: We won't, bye.

My mom: Bye.

I left and went back into the kitchen.

Me: Ready?

Sydney: What would I have to do?

I rolled my eyes.

Me: Come on, the movie theater is about fifteen minutes from here.

Sydney: Ok.

She got up and followed me out of my house.

* * *

New rule peeps. No more chapters until I get reviews on meh chapters. I looked at meh story traffic yesterday and when I saw who many people read meh story, but didn't review it, I got mad. So, I won't post the next chap until I get reviews for this one. REVIEW!!!!


	3. What Did You Say?

**What Did You Say?**

Joe POV

On our way there we talked a lot about stuff that had happened with us over the past years. Apparently living at Draylon wasn't easy for Sydney. A lot had happened. Not all of them good. I felt really bad for her. Being a goddess and having more power than the other gods and goddesses wasn't all that fun. She told me when she turned eighteen she would be aloud to make a decision to remain a goddess and be immortal or leave and be a normal person and go to college and live a normal live. She told me that she wanted to get into a really good art school and get a degree for design or anything that has to do with drawing and becoming an artist. She claimed to be an extremely great artist. I teased her a little about that. She hit me…hard. It sounded like it wouldn't be hard for her to get in. She was smart and extremely talented. Her birthday wasn't that close, but I thought it was a lot of pressure for her though. Even after she told me all that I felt like she was hiding a few things, but I shrugged that feeling off and ignored it. We got to the theater, bought our tickets, and got some popcorn and drinks. The theater was really crowed. Apparently this movie was going to be really good. We found some seats and sat down.

Sydney POV

Joe and I sat down. I have to be more careful I almost told him about the prophecy! What would he have done if he found out? I think he suspects something so I better keep quiet for now. The movie started so I paid attention to the screen and ignored those thoughts for now.

Joe POV

The movie was great. It was full of action and comedy. I loved it! Sydney seemed kinda distant at certain parts though. Why was she here again?

Sydney POV

The movie was good. I wasn't really paying attention, though. I kept thinking about the prophecy and what was about to happen. I hope Joe didn't notice.

Joe POV

I was kinda worried about Sydney, but she seemed fine now so I shrugged it off.

Me: Hey do you want to go get some pizza?

Sydney: Sure.

Me: Ok. Follow me.

We left and headed for the pizzeria.

Sydney POV

Now that Joe mentioned it I was kinda hungry. So we left for the pizzeria. Wait... _A not so friendly pizza will be the kick off_. The Prophecy! Oh crap! I didn't think it would start so soon. Well this is going to be fun.

Joe POV

I glanced at Sydney while we were walking to the pizzeria and noticed she looked distant again. Then she looked shocked and nervous. What was going on? I can't take it any more. I have to ask her. I'll wait until we get to the pizzeria.

Sydney POV

If the prophecy is about to start, then no matter how much I don't want to, I have to tell Joe about it.

Joe POV

We kept walking for a bit until we reached the pizzeria. We ordered our stuff and sat down.

Me: So, uh, what was going on that you had to get away from?

Sydney: A lot of things.

Me: Specific?

Sydney sighed and looked into my eyes.

Sydney: A new prophecy is starting.

Me: Another war?

Sydney: And something else.

Me: What?

She was about to answer when someone came out of no where and interrupted her.

* * *

Mmk peeps same rule as last time. No new chapter until i get some reviews. so... REVIEW and VOTE!!!!


	4. A Visit From a Friend

**A Visit From a Friend**

Joe POV

Person: There you are. You know your mom has been worried sick since you left.

Sydney sighed.

Sydney: What do you want Ashleigh?

Ashleigh: Well your mom wants you to come home.

Me: You never told them you left?

Ashleigh: Who is this?

She said it in a way like she knew something I didn't.

Sydney: A friend.

Ashleigh: Fine, but what about the prophecy?

Sydney: Well, I was working on that.

Ashleigh: Oh. So it is you.

Sydney: I'm not sure yet.

Me: What about you?

Ashleigh: Well I'm sure your mother will be pleased to know what you're doing.

Sydney: Don't tell her anything.

Me: Don't tell her what?

Ashleigh: Well why not?

Sydney: Because I'm not even sure yet.

Me: Sure about what?

I was getting mad. Why wouldn't they tell me anything?

Ashleigh: Can I at least tell her where you are?

Sydney: No.

Ashleigh: Fine, but if she flips out it's your fault.

Sydney rolled her eyes.

Sydney: I'm guessing you need to get back to Draylon?

Ashleigh: Yes please.

Sydney snapped her fingers and Ashleigh warped out.

Me: Who was that?

Sydney: Ashleigh. She's a friend. Sometimes you love her, other times you want to kill her. This is one of those times.

Me: Ok. What were you guys talking about?

Sydney: The prophecy.

Me: What exactly does the prophecy say?

Sydney sighed.

* * *

Not much to say, but, Review!


	5. Do You Really Want to Know?

**Do You Really Want to Know?**

Sydney POV

There it was, the question I really didn't want to answer.

Me: Are you sure you want to know?

Joe: Yes. Does it involve us again?

Me: Yes... and no.

Joe: What do you mean?

Me: It involves us in a way you might not think of. But it involves someone else to.

Joe: Who?

Me: Do you have a sister?

Joe: Why?

Me: I need to know. She might be the one in the prophecy.

Joe: Well, I have one sister. Her name is Anna.

Me: Great.

I put as much sarcasm as possible into that one word. This just confirms my suspicions even more. Now I'm almost positive it is Joe, Joe's sister, and me in the prophecy.

Joe: It's already nine. It would be kinda late to talk to her.

Me: Yeah.

Joe: But could you please tell me the prophecy. If it is my sister, then I want to know what's going to happen, and if it involves us, I just want to know it even more.

Me: Don't flip out when I tell you.

Joe: Why would I flip out?

Me: Because of what it says.

Joe: Oh. I still want to know.

Me: Ok.

Well here goes I hope he doesn't freak.

Me: A not so friendly pizza will be the kick off, not just for war but also for love, a lovers sister will be the one to chose, the fate of the war and the spark of the love, the lovers must come together, before the chosen one makes the choice, for good or evil, for better or for worse, will she be right, or will she be wrong, will the love last, will the love fail, the end is soon to come.

Joe POV

She finished reciting the prophecy. I sat back in my seat.

Me: Wow.

Half of that was about war the other half love. The first line just came true. The second? I don't know. A love will start? What love? A lover's sister? Well I had a sister, but was I a lover? I was confused.

Me: Wow.

I couldn't stop saying it. I just couldn't describe it.

Sydney POV

I wonder what's going through his mind right now. When I first heard it I immediately thought of Joe. What was he thinking? Me? Someone else? Was he just confused?

Me: So...

Joe: So...

Me: What do you think?

Joe: I'm confused.

So he still hadn't come to is senses yet.

Me: Oh.

I looked back down at the table.

Joe POV

After I said that she looked sad and looked down at the table.

Me: Are you ok?

Sydney: I'm fine.

I could tell she was lying, but I left it at that. What was she so sad about? Did it have to do with the prophecy or was it something else? I couldn't think. Wait, she was the one who asked if I had a sister. I said yes and she looked sort of hopeful. Was she the other lover? But she's a friend. Right? I'm so confused. I guess I do kinda like her but I don't love her do I? Well with this prophecy I'm sure we're going to find out soon.


	6. What Now?

**What Now?**

Sydney POV

I looked up at Joe. It looked like he was fighting with himself about something. He looked up at me.

Joe: Do you have a place to stay?

Me: No, not really.

Joe: You can stay at my house for the night.

Me: Um, ok. Thanks.

Joe: It's no problem. We need to talk more about this prophecy thing anyways.

Me: Yeah.

Joe: It's getting late we better head back to my place.

Me: Ok.

We got up and left. Doesn't he realize he can make this whole thing easier when he comes to his senses and figures out that we're the lovers in the prophecy? Then again it does say that his sister will decide the fate of the war and spark the love. So maybe she will knock some sense into him.

Joe POV

We got back to my house at ten. Everyone was asleep, just like I thought they would be.

Me: You can stay in my room.

Sydney: Where are you going to sleep?

Me: I'll be fine down here on the couch.

Sydney: Are you sure, cause you could always...

Me: I'll be fine. Don't worry.

Sydney: Ok.

She left and went upstairs.

Sydney POV

I went upstairs to Joe's room. Tomorrow's going to be a fun day. We have to talk to Anna about the prophecy and she might help Joe realize that we're the lovers. I hope he finds out soon. It's driving me crazy having to wait. I snapped my fingers and spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of short shorts appeared next to me. I quickly changed and lay down in Joe's bed. In about five minutes I was asleep.

Joe POV

I wonder how Anna is going to react. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the hallway closet. I walked back into the living room and set them down on the couch. I hope she doesn't freak out. I'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out though. I lie down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

*Sigh* Well review!!!


	7. Don't Look at That!

**Don't Look at That!**

Sydney POV

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was seven. Early as usual. No matter how late I stay up I always wake up early. Joe was probably still asleep so I decided to stay up here for a bit. I snapped my fingers and my regular clothes appeared. I changed and snapped my fingers again and my clothes I wore to bed disappeared and my sketchpad and pencil appeared. I pick it up and stared to flip through it and checked past drawings. I had a lot of sketchbooks and this one was new so it had only about five drawings in it. One was the lake with a sunset in the background. I remembered a lot of memories there, like that time me and Joe almost kissed. I water colored that one and it looked really good. Another one was a drawing of Draylon. It still needed to be colored in, in some spots. I had a page of just plain random doodles. Hearts, stars, peace signs, and a lot more. They were random and I was just doodling so they weren't my best drawings ever. The fourth was a flower. I really, really nice flower. I colored it in with colored pencils. It was probably my best drawing so far. The last drawing I had in there was my favorite. It was a giant heart that had a bunch of little hearts surrounding it. Inside the heart it said amour in fancy letters. With my name written on the top and Joe's written on the bottom. They were written in calligraphy. My best penmanship yet. I made mental notes of where I needed to edit my pictures. I lay back down on Joe's bed grabbed my pencil and fixed up some of my drawings to make them look nicer. I didn't have that many to make considering a lot of them were excellent already, but when it was done I looked at the clock and saw it was eight already. I left Joe's room and went to the bathroom to take a shower and wash up.

Joe POV

I woke up and looked at the digital clock on the TV. It was eight. I figured Sydney would already be awake considering she was an early riser. I walked up to my room and saw she wasn't there. I heard the shower running and I guessed that was where she was. I looked down at my bed and saw her sketchpad sitting out. She said her drawings were really good. I picked it up and sat down on my bed. I started to look at the pictures. The first was a picture of the lake at Draylon. I suddenly remembered about the time I was there. Sydney and I almost kissed. I blushed just remembering it. This was water colored and really good. No surprise. I still enjoyed looking at it though. The second was a picture of Draylon Castle. It only had a few places left to be colored in. The third just random pictures. Still pretty good, but not her best work. The next was probably the most detailed and intricate picture I had ever seen. It was a flower. Very colorful too. I looked at it for five minutes it was so good. I started to turn the next page.

Person: What are you doing?!

I turned around and saw Sydney standing in the doorway. She looked mad, but also slightly afraid and nervous too.

Sydney: Those aren't any good at all.

She ran up to me and yanked the sketchpad from my hands.

Me: They seemed great to me.

Sydney: Which ones did you see?

Me: The first four.

She sighed.

Me: What?

Sydney: Nothing. The next picture was really bad. The worst thing you would have ever seen in your life.

I looked at her. Something told me she was lying, but I just let it go.

Me: Ok.

Sydney POV

Oh my god. He almost saw the next picture. What would he have done if he saw it?

Joe POV

I wonder what she didn't want me to see. None of her drawings are ever bad. She's the best artist I know. Not that I know many artists, but still, what is she hiding?

Me: So, uh, should we see if Anna is up to tell her about the prophecy, or wait a bit?

Sydney: We might wanna wait a bit. I'm not one hundred percent sure it's her.

Me: Who else would it be?

Sydney: I don't know, but we still might want to wait until the afternoon. If we do tell her and she's tired she might think it's a dream or something.

Me: Ok. I guess. What do we do until then?

Sydney: Wait.

Me: Just sit around and wait?

Sydney: Nothing else to do.

Me: I guess your right.

Sydney: I know I am.

I smiled.

Me: Do you wanna go downstairs and watch TV?

Sydney: Sure.

We got up and left the room. We headed downstairs to the living room. We sat on the couch and watch TV for a little while. In about an hour my mom woke up and walked into the living room.

My mom: Good morning Joe. Oh, I see your friend spent the night.

Joe: Yeah. She didn't really have a place to stay so I offered for her to stay here for a while. Do you mind?

My mom: Not at all. Just be careful. Ok?

Me: Careful about what?

My mom rolled her eyes.

My mom: You'll soon discover.

She left and went into the kitchen. I turned to Sydney.

Me: Do you know what she was talking about?

Sydney: No.

Sydney POV

I had a feeling I knew what Joe's mom was talking about, but I hoped I was wrong. We wouldn't do that. Would we?

Joe POV

I was still looking at Sydney when someone walked in.

Person: Hey Joe. What are you doing?

Sydney and I turned around. I saw Anna standing in the doorway. Sydney looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

* * *

Ah romance... YAYZ! Review if you want another chapter!!!


	8. Congratulations Youre Part of a Prophecy

**Congratulations You're Part of a Prophecy**

Joe POV

Anna: Who's your friend?

Me: Oh, uh, well remember about five years ago when you messed with The Book and caused Sam, Fred, and me to warp back to that old new English town and we met that girl that knew about us, but we didn't know her?

Anna: Yeah.

Me: Right. Well, we eventually got that all straightened out. This is that girl, Sydney.

Anna: Oh. So your the girl that got my brother all worked up because of that... and other things.

Sydney: Yeah I guess so.

Sydney POV

Other things? What was she talking about?

Joe POV

I glanced at Sydney. She still looked a little confused.

Me: Well, there was something we needed to talk to you about.

Anna: What?

Me: There's a time war about to start. Now, there's this prophecy that goes along with it. We believe that you're involved in it.

Anna: Really?

Me: Yes.

Anna: Well, what exactly is this whole thing about?

Me: Uh...

Sydney: The gods and goddesses of time are disagreeing about things. If they don't stop arguing soon, things could get bad.

Anna: What exactly does the prophecy say?

Sydney sighed.

Sydney: A not so friendly pizza will be the kick off, not just for war but also for love, a lovers sister will be the one to chose, the fate of the war and the spark of the love, the lovers must come together, before the chosen one makes the choice, for good or evil, for better or for worse, will she be right, or will she be wrong, will the love last, will the love fail, the end is soon to come. The pizza part would have been last night.

Anna: Oh.

Anna POV

A not so friendly pizza will be the kick off, not just for war but also for love, a lovers sister will be the one to chose, the fate of the war and the spark of the love, the lovers must come together, before the chosen one makes the choice, for good or evil, for better or for worse, will she be right, or will she be wrong, will the love last, will the love fail, the end is soon to come. Love? I looked back and forth between Sydney and Joe. Well, well. So I was right five years ago. I knew it! Judging by what the prophecy says I'm gong to have to be the one to start it too, but for now I'll just listen and smile.

Sydney POV

I looked at Anna. She smiled. I could tell she knew what the whole love thing meant in the prophecy. Which means she probably gets that she'll have to make Joe come to his senses.

* * *

Short, but sweet. Review!!! and Vote!!


	9. Face It! You're In Love

**Face It! You're in Love**

Anna POV

I was sitting in my room thinking of when I could get alone with Joe to talk to him about the love in the prophecy. I could go there right now I guess. I might as well. I can't wait when they are together. I can rub it into Joe's face that I was right five years ago. This is going to be fun. I got up and left my room and started walking Joe's room. I knocked on his door.

Joe: It's open.

I walked in. At first, I thought he looked disappointed when he saw me, but I shrugged it off. I sat down next to him on his bed.

Me: So, uh, where's your friend?

Joe: Sydney? She went out for a bit.

Me: Why didn't you go with her?

Joe: Because she was going to see old friends.

Me: Ah.

Well, better get down to business before she comes back.

Me: So, do you still like her?

Joe: What?

Me: Do you still like her?

Joe: Anna I never liked her. She's my friend. Aren't you over that by now?

Me: I'll get over it as soon as you get over her. I know you like her, and do you want to know something else?

Joe sighed.

Joe: What?

Me: I can tell she_ really_ likes you too.

Joe: Really? I mean, uh, yeah right. Even if I did like her, which I don't, she doesn't like me like that anyway.

Me: Yes she does. He likes you and you like her. The prophecy even said so.

Joe: What does the prophecy have to do with this?

Me: Half of it was about love and a certain couple. Being you two. Get it into your head!

Joe: Get it out of yours!

Me: No!

Joe: You are so stubborn.

Me: No you are. I bet if I talked to Sydney and asked her if she liked you and if the prophecy couple thing is about you two she would say yes.

Joe: I bet she would say no.

Me: Well you're wrong. Besides the prophecy even mentions that I would have to start this romance and I think I would know which romance it is.

Joe rolled his eyes.

Joe: Whatever.

Joe POV

Why wouldn't she shut up about this? Sydney and I are just friends. Right?

Anna POV

Wow. Joe's even dumber than I thought. He can't even tell that he's in love with her and she's in love with him. Maybe I should just go talk to Sydney about all of this maybe she won't be so naive.

Me: Fine I'll just go ask Sydney.

Joe: She'll agree with me.

Me: You just keep thinking that.

I left his room and went downstairs. Time to talk, girl on girl.

* * *

Review!!


	10. Girl Talk Time

**Girl Talk Time**

Anna POV

I went downstairs and as soon as I got there Sydney came in.

Me: Hey.

Sydney: Hi.

Me: I have a question about the prophecy.

Sydney: What?

Me: Well the love part anyway.

Sydney: Ah.

Me: It is you and my brother right?

Sydney: Well I'm not sure…

Me: So you do like him.

Sydney: Well when you kiss someone and tell them you love them, it kinda means you like them.

Me: You kissed him and told him you loved him?

Sydney: Well I told him Latin, but I did tell him how he could find out what I said.

Me: I'm guessing he never did.

Sydney: Guess not.

Me: I knew it! I _so_ have to yell at him about this.

Sydney: You talked to him already?

Me: Yeah, but all he does is deny everything.

Sydney: Give him time. He'll come to his senses eventually.

Me: I know, but I still have to yell at him for it.

Sydney: Do whatever you must.

I ran back upstairs into Joe's room.

Me: Did you forget to tell me something?

Joe: Like what?

Me: Like, I don't know the fact that you two have kissed before!

Joe: Ugh, Anna that was nothing.

Me: Did you ever even try to figure out what she said to you afterwards, because with what she told me that kiss wasn't really just nothing.

Joe: I did find out what she said.

Me: What did she say then?

Joe: She said, I love you, but I was ten and she was twelve then. Five years ago.

Me: She still likes you.

Joe: Anna…

Me: She just told me she did. I just got done talking to her. She knows you like her, I know you like her, and you know you like her. Who are you trying to convince? One look at you two and people who haven't even met you would think you two are together.

Joe rolled his eyes.

Joe: I don't believe you.

Me: Just ask her you're self.

Joe: No.

Me: Because you know I'm right. Plus you two do have to get together before this prophecy really kicks off.

Joe rolled his eyes again.

Joe: We are only friends.

Me: I'll just go have to get her up here to talk to you then.

Joe: You do that.

I walked out of his room and downstairs. I went over to Sydney who was watching TV.

Me: Well he won't believe me. You have to talk to him.

Sydney: Anna, I don't know…

I rolled my eyes.

Me: Oh just come on.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to Joe's room. I almost threw her onto Joe's bed.

Me: Well, there she is. Now talk.

I left and went back to my room.

* * *

Review!! and the major romance is only 1 or 2 chaps away and then the story really kicks off.


	11. Uh

**Uh…**

Sydney POV

Me: Well…

Joe: She really needs to let this thing go.

Me: Uh, yeah.

Joe: What? You don't agree with her do you, because if you do that would mean that she would be right.

Me: Well… I gotta go.

I ran out of the room. Anna walked right up to me as soon as I left.

Anna: Well…

Me: Nothing… he's really stubborn.

Anna: Darn it we're just going to have to force him to realize this then.

Me: I guess.

Joe POV

What was that all about? Sydney was acting like Anna was right. I know that the lovers in the prophecy need to be together before anything big happens, but it's not Sydney and me. I'm sure of it. Yeah, I guess Sydney is really pretty and nice and… oh my god I have to stop thinking like that. She's my friend. Right? Do I really like her? No. Yes. No. Ugh! I fell back onto my bed. This is too confusing. I really need to straighten this whole thing out. With Anna, Sydney, and myself. I can't even decide how I feel. I guess I kinda like her, but do I really love her? I just don't know. I mean I've known her for a while, she kissed me, told me she loved me, and now she's back and I kinda like her. What am I going to do? I sighed and fell back onto my bed. So what happens if I do love her? We start dating and the prophecy begins? Anna says Sydney still likes me. I've already realized that I do like her. Now I just have to decide whether or not if I love her. I sighed again. This is too much right now. I need to take a break from this. I sighed for the final time and walked out of my room and downstairs. Anna and Sydney were talking.

Anna: Well what if we…

She stopped talking when she saw me.

Anna: Oh, hey Joe.

Me: Hey. What are you two talking about?

Anna: Oh, nothing.

Me: Um, ok?

Anna: You know, I have to go check on something, in my room.

She ran upstairs.

Me: Ok, so what were you really talking about?

Sydney: Like she said, nothing.

Why was Sydney not telling me? I knew Anna wouldn't, but I thought Sydney would. I wonder if it was about the whole love thing.

Me: Are you sure?

Sydney: Uh, huh.

Me: Were you talking about the whole love thing?

* * *

You'll all LOVE the next chapter, but you won't get it until I get reviews!!! so... REVIEW!!!


	12. It's About Time!

**It's About Time**

Sydney: Uh…

Me: Why won't you tell me?

Sydney: There's nothing to tell.

Me: Yes there is, I can tell.

Sydney: Well…

She looked up at me with her beautiful, sparkling, sapphire eyes and flipped her long, gorgeous, golden hair. Ok so I like her and she's hot. That doesn't mean I'm in love with her does it?

Sydney: Just think about it.

She got up and started to walk away. I grabbed her hand and swung her around and kissed her on the lips. Why the heck was I doing this? Wow, this is really nice. Wait! Ugh, I mean… uh… who am I kidding? I am in love with her. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss.

Anna POV

I was getting ready to walk back downstairs, but I stopped. I saw Joe whip Sydney around and kiss her on the lips. I smiled. Finally, took him long enough. I walked back to my room and sat on my bed. Then I realized something… now the prophecy would really kick off. I gulped and fell back onto my bed.

Sydney POV

What the heck is happening? I started to walk away, then, Joe whips me around and kisses me. He realized it pretty fast. I don't know how long we kissed, but it seemed like forever. Eventually we had to break apart for air. Our foreheads and noses were still touching. Some time when we were kissing my arms slid around his neck and his around my waist.

Me: You finally realized it huh?

Joe: I guess.

I smiled at him. Then I remembered something.

Me: Oh god.

Joe: What?

Me: Anna.

Joe suddenly realized what I meant.

Joe: Oh.

* * *

Ah romance. You gotta love it. This is my fav chapter!! Mmk now the story and the prophecy really kicks off. Review for a new chap!


	13. Now It Really Begins

**Now it Really Begins**

Sydney POV

We went upstairs to Anna's room. She was lying on her bed. She jumped up when we came in. Then she smiled.

Anna: Hey.

Joe: Hey.

Me: Listen. We… I know that you just saw all that.

Anna: Maybe.

She smiled again.

Me: Well, now you know what's about to happen then.

Anna frowned.

Me: You should come with us to Draylon, soon.

Anna: Why?

Me: Because with the war and prophecy and now that we're sure it's you we need to get back to Draylon.

Anna: I guess. When do we leave?

Me: Now.

I snapped my fingers and warped us to Draylon. We landed in my bedroom.

Me: Well I better go get my punishment now. Being gone for a week probably got my mom pretty pissed off.

Joe: You've been at my house for two days.

Me: I know.

Joe POV

She stood up and left. I looked around. I didn't know for sure, but I think we landed in Sydney's bedroom. It was a different one than last time. A better one than last time. Way better. I saw a lot of her artwork on the walls and spread out all over the place. She was really good.

Anna: So…

Me: So, what?

Anna: Admit it.

Me: Admit what?

Anna: You know.

Me: Fine, yes I like her and yes we kissed.

Anna: Like?

Me: Fine, I love her. Happy?

Anna: Yes.

Anna smiled.

Anna: So…

Me: Now what?

Anna: Can you show me around?

Me: Anna, I haven't been here in five years. I don't remember where everything is. Plus they might have changed things around.

Anna: Well then can we go look around or something? I don't want to stay here.

I rolled my eyes.

Me: Fine. Come on.

We stood up and left.

* * *

Romance in the next chap. So review!!!


	14. Harsh Much?

**Harsh Much?**

Sydney POV

Nicole: And further more you…

Blah, blah, blah… Why can't she just keep quiet? So I ran away for a week. I needed to get away from all this crap. Just because I'm a goddess doesn't mean I have to be part of this whole thing. I sighed and slouched down farther into my chair.

Nicole: Are you listening to me?!

I rolled my eyes.

Nicole: You had me worried sick! I had no idea where you were!

Me: I came back.

Nicole: A whole week later!

Me: I don't see what the big deal is. I'm here now. I just needed a break from all this mayhem.

Nicole: You could have told me you were leaving!

Me: You would have yelled at me to stay.

Nicole: Yes, but you would have gone anyway!

Me: Yeah, so what's the point in me asking?

Nicole: I would have been aware that you would be leaving!

Me: So. I still would have left and you would still be yelling at me like you are now.

Nicole: I'm not…

She calmed down a bit.

Nicole: I'm not yelling.

Me: Now that I pointed it out your not, but before lots of yelling was involved.

Nicole: Well I wouldn't be yelling if you hadn't have left.

Me: Didn't we just go through all this?

Nicole: Fine, then just leave.

Me: Thank you.

I got up and started to leave.

Nicole: But we're not done with this!

Me: Whatever.

I waved my hand behind my head and left. Now to find Joe and Anna. I doubt they stayed in my room. Although it is an awesome room, but anyway I have to find Joe and Anna. I kept on walking for a bit. I turned a corner and ran into Joe.

Joe and Me: Ah!

I tripped over him and he caught me in his arms. Anna smiled.

Anna: Well, well, well. Should I leave now?

Joe: Anna. Knock it off.

Me: Uh, hey. I was looking for you.

Joe looked back at me and smiled.

Joe: Well, you found me.

Me: Um, I'm not falling anymore.

Joe: Yeah. I noticed.

Me: So you can let go of me.

Joe: Oh.

He looked down and saw that his arms were still wrapped around me.

Joe: Sorry.

He let go. I stood up.

Me: Thanks.

Joe: No problem.

* * *

Romance! YAYZ!! Anywho review!! Poll on my profile is closed and the winner is... Fred! So, now I can type a little more on The Here and Now... anywho REVIEW!!!


	15. Welcome Back!

**Welcome Back!**

Anna POV

Me: Are you sure I should stay, because I…

Joe: Anna how many times do I have to tell you, knock it off.

Me: Fine, fine. So Sydney, since my brother here has absolutely no remembrance of this place, can you show us around?

Sydney: Right, right. How do you not remember this place?

Joe: It's been five years since I was last here.

Sydney: Nothings changed though.

Joe: Well I forget things.

Sydney laughed and rolled her eyes. God, those two are so cute together. I can't believe it took Joe five years to realize that he loved her. Idiot.

Sydney: Come on. I'll show you your rooms.

She turned around and we followed her. She took us to our rooms which were right across the hall from each other.

Sydney: Here they are.

Me: Thanks.

I quickly ran inside my room to leave those two alone.

Joe POV

Anna is getting on my nerves. First, she makes all those comments and now she runs inside her room to leave us alone. She didn't say she was, but I know that's why she ran into her room so quickly. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Sydney.

Me: So… wanna go in my room?

Sydney: Sure.

We walked into my room and sat on my bed.

Me: I thought you said this place didn't change.

Sydney: I did.

Me: Well this place seems a little different.

Sydney: I guess.

She laughed a little and rolled her eyes.

Me: What?

Sydney: Nothing. I just can't believe that it took you five years to figure it out.

Me: Well how long did it take you?

Sydney: About two weeks.

Me: Oh.

I looked down, then back up.

Me: Well, I'm a guy. Love isn't really our specialty.

She laughed and I smiled.

Sydney: Well, come on. Since you think this place is so different I better show you around.

She stood up.

Me: I'm not that forgetful. I do remember some stuff.

Sydney: But apparently not enough to remember where everything is.

I rolled my eyes and then stood.

Me: Fine.

We left.

* * *

I'm sorry to ay that I have writers block on my other stories. Sorry!! Anywho Review!!


	16. What To Do

**What to Do**

Joe POV

I was sitting in my room. I finished my tour with Sydney about an hour ago. Now she was off at some meeting with the other gods and goddesses about the war. I looked up when Anna walked in.

Anna: Wow, this place is neat.

Me: Yeah. I guess.

Anna: Where's Sy…I mean, your girlfriend?

I glared at Anna.

Me: She's at a meeting.

Anna: Ah. So how are you enjoying this so far?

Me: Anna, first you bug me about realizing I love her and the when I do you don't shut up about it.

Anna: Well, sorry…but still…

Me: Anna!

Anna: Sorry.

I looked up when Sydney came in.

Me: Hey.

Sydney: Hey.

Me: Did you have fun?

Sydney: Yeah, getting grounded and listening to nothing but arguing for an hour is really fun.

Me: Sounds like it.

Sydney: Yeah.

We laughed. I didn't even have to look at Anna to tell she was grinning.

Anna: I have to go look at something in my room.

She left. I rolled my eyes.

Me: She's been like that all day.

Sydney: I can tell. She must be getting on your nerves.

Me: How is she not getting on yours?

Sydney: Well I haven't been around her as much.

Me: Right, right. So, remind me what you do for fun around here.

Sydney: Fun? Not that many people here know what that means.

Me: Meaning?

Sydney: According to my parents fun is training certain prophecy heroes, invading people's dreams and thoughts, and pretty much anything that can be made fun, but what they make un-fun.

Me: Alright, how about having some _real_ fun…

Sydney: Well, it depends…

Me: On?

Sydney: On who you are.

Me: Like?

Sydney: Like, if you love to read there's a huge library.

Me: I don't like reading.

Sydney: There's a nice gym if you like to work out.

Me: Sometimes.

Sydney: And then there's always the lake.

Me: Sounds interesting.

Sydney: God knows there are enough memories there. Well, one memory in particular anyway.

Me: I think I remember that one.

Sydney: Did we ever finish that kiss?

Me: I don't think so.

Sydney: Well then. To the lake?

Me: To the lake.

We got up and left to the lake.

* * *

*Sigh* Romance. Review!!!!!!!


	17. Spy Time

**Spy Time**

Anna POV

I sighed as I watched Sydney and Joe sneak off somewhere together. I should really become a match maker when I grow up. I should follow them and spy on them. To see what they're doing and all. I snuck out of my room and followed them down the hall. I could here them flirting with each other and saying other things. I followed them all the way out to a lake. They sat on a dock. I hid behind some bushes.

Sydney: So, how do you think she's going to do?

Joe: I don't know.

Sydney: She's your sister, how could you not know?

Joe: I just don't, and I thought we went down here for other reasons.

Sydney: We did, but I want to talk too.

Joe: Alright we talked.

Sydney rolled her eyes.

Sydney: Fine.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

Sydney: Happy now?

Joe smiled.

Joe: Yes.

I giggled behind the bush. Some pollen landed on my nose. I sneezed and fell out of the bush.

Joe POV

I heard someone sneeze behind me and I turned around and saw, who else, Anna.

Me: Anna!

Anna: Hehe, hi Joe. Hey Sydney.

Me: What are you doing here?!

Anna: Oh, you know, just looking around.

Me: Looking around?! More like spying on Sydney and me!

Anna: I was not!

Me: Then what were you doing?!

Anna: I told you I was just looking around.

Me: Yeah right!

Anna: It's not my fault!

Me: Not your fault?! I've had it with you! Come on Sydney!

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up and dragged her towards Draylon.

Sydney: Uh, where are we going?

Me: Away from her.

Sydney: Um, ok? Specific please?

I stopped.

Me: Uh…

I let go of her hand and turned around to look at her. She rolled her eyes.

Sydney: Come on.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into Draylon.

Me: Ok, now where are we going?

Sydney: You'll see.

Me: Can you tell me?

Sydney: I told you, you'll see.

Me: Why won't you tell me?

Sydney: Why won't you shut up?

Me: Fine, fine… please?

Sydney: If you don't be quiet I'm going to put duck tape on your mouth.

Me: No you wouldn't.

Sydney: Try me.

I rolled my eyes and continued to follow Sydney. We kept on walking until we reached her room.

Me: Your room?

She rolled her eyes at me.

Sydney: Come on.

She smiled and pulled me inside.

* * *

Review plz!!


	18. The Big Debate

**The Big Debate**

Anna POV

I walked up to this room that Joe told me to go to this morning. He wasn't very nice about it though. I guess he was still pretty mad about last night. Although he did seem kinda happy. I wonder why? I tried to ask him where he went last night because when I went to both his and Sydney's rooms to apologize, even though I really shouldn't have had to, but he just blushed and got a foggy look in his eyes. Then he got mad again and left. Which brings me back to the question, why? I rolled my eyes and walked into the room. I gasped and looked all around the room. This place was so cool! There were twelve large thrones surrounding the room. The whole room was a giant circle, and get this, no roof! When I looked up, where a ceiling should've been, there was nothing. Nothing at all! There was a desk that was in the shape of a circle that reached all the desks. The spiral stairs I had just come up from were in the middle of the room. I heard someone laugh and I turned around. It didn't surprise me who it was. Joe and Sydney. They were laughing and flirting with each other as usual. I strolled over to them.

Me: How's it goin?

I smiled.

They turned to face me. Joe frowned.

Joe: What do you want?

Me: You told me to come here.

Sydney rolled her eyes.

Sydney: Hey.

Anna: Well at least someone's nice to me.

Joe glared at me and I glared back.

Sydney: You really should get over it you know. If she never spied on us, last night never would have happened.

She smiled at him. He got a foggy look in his eyes and smiled. What were they talking about? Of course last night never would have happened. They would have probably stayed at the lake all night and then just gone back to their rooms. Joe wouldn't be mad at me and we would all be happy.

Joe: True.

He snapped out of his thoughts and glared at me.

Joe: But, I'm still mad at you.

Sydney and I both rolled our eyes. It wasn't until now that I noticed other people were in the room too. They were all talking to each other. All of the thrones were full.

Me: So why am I here?

I turned back to look at them. They had gone back to flirting, smiling, and having their silent conversation again. I cleared my throat. They snapped out of their conversation and turned back to me.

Sydney: Huh? Oh well, the whole council would like to talk to you about the prophecy and the war.

Me: They know?

Sydney: Yeah.

Joe: But, make sure you don't mention anything about us.

Me: Why? They want to talk to me but I can't mention anything about you and…

I paused.

Me: Oh. You mean you two.

Joe: Yeah.

Me: Why?

Sydney: Well, my parents wouldn't understand and it would just make more complications than there already are. Plus I would probably get into even more trouble than I already am.

Me: Oh.

I large man stood up about two chairs down from Sydney. He cleared his throat.

Man: Let the meeting begin.

I turned back to Sydney and she nodded. Well, here we go.

* * *

Review!!! PLZ


	19. Let the Meeting Begin

**Let the Meeting Begin**

Anna POV

The man sat back down. I looked at Sydney, confused. She mouthed the word _dad _to me. Ah, so this was the legendary Father Time, or John, as he liked to be called. He did look something like what people describe as Father Time. He looked to about in his forties, except his eyes. They were sky blue, like Sydney's, except they looked like they were full of wisdom. He looked towards Sydney.

John: Is this her?

He nodded towards me.

Sydney: Who else would it be?

John: Your sass is not needed. You're in enough trouble already.

Sydney: Sass?

John looked at me.

Sydney: I may back talk, but I'm not sassy.

She slouched down in her chair and frowned. Joe whispered something in her ear. She laughed and playfully punched him.

John: What is your name, girl?

Me: Uh, Anna.

John: Right, Anna. I'm sure my daughter has filled you in on why you're here and told you the prophecy.

Me: Yeah.

John: Everything? Like what we're fighting about?

Me: Well, she didn't say anything about that.

I glared at Sydney. She didn't notice because she and Joe were talking and laughing quietly again. I rolled my eyes. John sighed.

John: Well…

He looked towards Sydney, then back at me.

John: Have you heard about the time orb?

Me: Uh, no.

John: The time orb is something that represents time.

Me: Like _The Book_?

John: Not really. _The Book_ contains time while the orb just represents time.

Me: Ah.

John: Anyway, when the orb is not its normal color, it means something is wrong.

Me: What's its normal color?

John: A bright, glowing green.

Me: Oh, what color is it now?

John: A pale, transparent green.

Me: Ok.

John: Well, we all can't decide what to do with it. Should we leave it alone because it's too powerful to mess with? Should we try to figure out what's wrong, or, some of us believe that we should destroy it.

He glared at a boy sitting beside him when he said that last part.

Me: How could you figure out what's wrong with it?

John: Well, supposedly when it's not its normal color you can open it and inside of it there will be an image that shows what's wrong or what's going to happen. We're not sure exactly because this hasn't happened before.

Me: Uh huh. And why would you destroy it?

John: Well not all of us argue with that one.

He glared at the boy again. Who was he?

John: Those who follow that believe that the orb is just a waste and does not work at all. All of this has caused great arguments.

Me: So, you want me to figure out what to do with it?

John: Well, yes and no. We want you to do that, but we would also like you to fix the problem. Judging by the prophecy it will be pretty big.

Me: So even if this thing works or not, I still have a problem to fix?

John: Yes.

Me: Ok…

John: I know it must be confusing, but it must be done. We can tell you more later.

Me: Um, ok?

John: Meeting adjourned.

I heard a bunch of mumbling as people got up to leave. I walked back over to Sydney and Joe. I doubt that they were even aware that the meeting had happened since they were talking and laughing the whole time. I rolled my eyes and walked up to them. I was getting mad.

Me: Eh hem.

They looked up at me

Joe: What?

Sydney: You heard my dad, meeting adjourned you can leave.

Me: Well, I will.

Sydney: Ok.

She was getting ready to talk to Joe again, but I interrupted her.

Me: But, I would like to say why the heck didn't you tell me about all of this?

Sydney: Well I knew they would tell you, and I sorta forgot.

Me: Uh huh.

Sydney: Sorry. I'll show all this stuff to you later.

I rolled my eyes and left.

* * *

Well, REVIEW PLZ!!! The more reviews the better.


	20. Regrets

**Regrets**

Sydney POV

I gotta say I was starting to agree with Joe about Anna. She was getting a little annoying with this whole thing, but hey, it can't last forever. At least I hope not. I walked up to her room and knocked on the door. She opened it.

Anna: Hey.

Me: Hey. Ready?

Anna: Ready for what?

Me: I told you I'd show you all that stuff about the orb. Now are you ready or not?

Anna: Sure, whatever.

She walked out of room. What was wrong with her? At first she was all happy now she seems angry and kinda sad. We started to walk off towards the room with the orb.

Anna: So where is this thing?

Me: In the hall of prophecies.

Anna: The what now?

Me: It's where some prophecies are.

Anna: Some?

Me: We have places to keep our prophecies all around the world. We don't have enough room here, but the ones we have here are scribbled on every space on the wall and ceiling. Prophecies from the past, present, and future. When the prophecies have been completed they turn a fade into the wall. When they are currently happening or about to happen they glow a bright green. The ones in the future are a dark black. The orb is there. In the back of the hall.

Anna: How can a hall have a back? Aren't they like tunnels?

Me: Yeah, I guess, but they call it hall.

Anna: Ok.

Me: Ok. What's up with you?

Anna: What do you mean?

Me: You seem all mad and upset.

Anna: Well… I kind am.

Me: Why?

Anna: You and Joe. At first I was happy because I finally got my brother to come to his senses, now you're off sneaking out and keeping secrets.

Me: Well you can't expect us to tell you everything. We would like to keep some things secret.

Anna: Why?

Me: Well, it's our lives and our relationship, Anna. We don't really have to tell you everything you know.

Anna: But, I wanna know.

Me: But, look I don't know how to explain it, ok? Just lay off of Joe for a while. He's not that happy with you and you probably don't wanna make him madder.

Anna: I guess, but can you tell me some things?

Me: Depends on the things.

Anna: Fine.

We turned a corner and faced a door.

Me: This is it.

I opened the door and heard Anna gasp.

* * *

Major suspense coming up! Review!!


	21. I Love This Place

**I Love This Place**

Anna POV

I gasped when Sydney opened the door. We waked in. This place just keeps getting better and better. This place was huge. I saw a bunch of stuff written on the walls, some glowing, some not.

Me: Wow.

Sydney: Eh, I've seen it a bunch of times. The thrill wears of, trust me.

We walked down to the end of the hall and I saw this glass container in a sorta tube shape. Inside of it there was an orb. John was right, it was glowing a very pale and transparent. I couldn't tell if it was green or something else.

Sydney: It's getting worse.

Me: Huh?

Sydney: I looked at a few days ago. It wasn't this bad.

Me: So what do you think?

Sydney: Think of what?

Me: Of what to do with it.

Sydney: Oh. I guess I would agree with opening it and seeing if there is anything inside.

Me: So who are the people that want to destroy it?

Sydney: People? More like person. It's my brother, Kerk. None of us trust him.

Me: Ah.

I squinted at the orb. What was that?

Me: Huh.

Sydney: What?

Me: Nothing, it's just this is so weird.

Sydney: Well, I guess, but you'll get used to it, prophecies do take a while to sink in.

Me: Wha? No not that. It's like I can see images coming out of it.

Sydney: Well, then I think we know what to do with it now. Cut it open and see what the image is.

Me: No, no. I can see the image coming out of the orb. I mean I can't really see it, because it's blurry, but I can see something trying to come out.

Sydney: Try to focus on it.

Me: I am. Is there anyway we can take this out of here?

Sydney: I'm not sure.

She walked around to the other side of the container and bent over. I saw her push a few things. When she stood up the container opened.

Sydney: We can't touch it, but you can look at it and stay here as long as you want.

Me: Thanks.

The image was a little clearer, but still blurry.

Sydney: Well, I'm gonna go. Remember don't touch it.

Me: Uh huh.

She walked out of the room. Why wouldn't this thing be clear? I know Sydney said don't touch, but I feel like I have to. I reached out and put my hand inside the orb. The image became clear and a large green blast shot out of the top of it. What I saw shocked me.

Me: Whoa.

* * *

Suspense!! Review!!


	22. Uh Oh

**Uh Oh**

Sydney POV

I was walking back from the hall of prophecies. I sighed. Anna just didn't understand. She was so young. Joe should cut her some slack. I sighed again and turned a corner. I heard someone running up behind me. I stopped and turned around. I saw Anna run up to me, out of breath.

Anna: Sydney.

Me: What?

Anna: You gotta come see this.

Me: Well I…

She didn't let me finish my sentence. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the hall of prophecies.

Me: Anna what is going on?

Anna: You gotta see this.

We went inside the room.

Me: See what?

She pulled me down to the orb.

Anna: Watch.

She reached her hand out.

Me: I told you not to touch it.

Anna: No, just watch.

She put her hand inside the orb and a bright green blast shot out of the top. I looked down at the orb. Anna still had her hand in it. I could see some sort of image. It was kinda like a movie. I leaned in and looked at it.

Me: What the…

Anna: I know.

The image was vivid.

Me: We better go tell the others. Come on.

We tuned around and left.

* * *

Finally! Sorry I didn't post. Stu[id site wouldn't let me log in. Anyway, my school has testing next week so that won't help my writers block at all, and posts might come later because I'll probably be tired. At the end of the month I have spring break. Don't know when I'll post then because I'l probably be busy. After that, testing, yet again! So, yeah. My posts might be a little messed up. Anywho, review!!!


	23. Holy Moley

**Holy Moley**

Anna POV

Sydney and I ran out of the room and down the hall.

Me: Who first?

Sydney: Joe.

I frowned. Great. I get to go see my angry brother.

Me: Why?

Sydney: Don't you think he should know?

Me: Well, yes, but why him first?

Sydney: Anna, I know you guys are mad at each other right now, but you have to get over it soon.

Me: Fine.

We ran to Joe's room and went in. Joe looked up when we came in. He smiled.

Joe: Hey.

Then he saw me and frowned.

Joe: What are you doing here?

Me: See, I told you we shouldn't have come here.

Sydney: Joe, I know you're mad at Anna, but you should really see this.

Joe: See what?

Sydney: Come on.

Joe: Why can't you just tell me?

Sydney and I looked at each other and bit our lips.

Sydney: It's hard to explain, now come on.

Joe: Fine.

We turned around and left.

* * *

Review!! and don't worry the image will be revealed soon enough.


	24. Ok This is Bad

**Ok… This is Bad**

Joe POV

Me: Where are we going?

Sydney: The hall of prophecies.

Me: Why?

Sydney: The orb is there and you have got to see what we… I mean what Anna found out.

We kept running until we reached a door. Sydney opened it and we ran inside. I looked around. I saw a bunch of writing on the walls. Some were glowing a bright green, others weren't. At the end of the hall I saw some sort of object floating in mid-air. The orb, I guessed. We ran to the end of the hall.

Me: Ok, what is it you want me to see?

She nodded towards Anna. Anna stuck her hand in the orb. A giant green blast shot out of the top and an image started to play outside the orb.

Me: Whoa… is this good?

Sydney: No…

She shook her head.

Sydney: No it's not.

Me: That's what I was afraid of.

We all starred at the image and gulped.

* * *

Image revealed in the next chap! Review!!


	25. The Image Revealed

**The Image Revealed**

Joe POV

John: And you're sure?

Sydney: Positive.

She firmly nodded. After looking at that vivid image, Sydney dragged us to go find her dad. Now she was talking to him about it.

John: I better see this to be sure.

We walked back to the hall of prophecies and showed John the orb. Anna stuck her hand in it and the usual green blast shot out from the top and the image started to play.

John: This is worse than I thought.

The image kept on repeating itself, piercing black eyes with dark black hair covering them, a giant green blast, and then the words _instruo pro certain nex_.

Anna: What do those words mean?

Sydney and her dad looked at each other, nervously.

Sydney and John: Prepare for certain death.

Anna: Oh.

She took her hand out of the orb.

Anna: That's not good?

Sydney and John both shook their heads.

We all stood up.

Me: What do we do about it now?

Sydney: Nothing to do except let the prophecy do what it's suppose to.

Anna: Great. I'll be in my room if you need me.

She walked off and left.

John: I better tell the others.

He left.

* * *

Review for me and I'll review for you!!


	26. Need To Know Info

**Need to Know Info**

Joe POV

Sydney sighed. I looked at her.

Me: What?

She started to walk off and I followed after her.

Sydney: So much is going on at once. Anna, the prophecy…us.

She looked up at me.

Sydney: You should have heard Anna this morning.

Me: What did she say?

Sydney: She was talking about how we're keeping secrets from her. She expects us to tell her everything.

I rolled my eyes.

Me: I am so done with her.

Sydney: Come on, you have to cut her some slack. She's only a kid.

We walked out of the hall.

Me: She could still mind her own business.

Sydney: I guess, but it's not just that.

Me: What else?

Sydney: Well did you listen to the image?

Me: No.

Sydney: When it shows the eyes I could hear it say _panton est non quis is videor_.

Me: Which means…

Sydney: Everything is not what it seems.

Me: So?

Sydney: Maybe we're not interpreting this whole thing right. It wouldn't be the first time a prophecy was misunderstood.

Me: How else can we interpret it? For all we know it could have been just singing that one song in Latin.

Sydney: I don't know. It has to mean something.

She bit her lip and looked down.

Me: Come on, where's the old Sydney that didn't let little things bother her?

Sydney: I wouldn't be worrying about it if it was minor, but it's not.

Me: So, back then you almost dieing was minor?

Sydney: Well, no, but…

Me: But nothing. Calm down. Think about it later.

Sydney: But it…

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Me: Just calm down, ok?

She looked at me.

Sydney: Fine.

We walked off towards her room.

* * *

The next chapter is very short, but very informal. Review!!!!


	27. I Will Not Except Defeat

**I Will Not Except Defeat**

Mysterious Man POV

So, they figured out how to use the time orb. I guess its useless trying to get them to destroy it now. I sighed. This was going to be way harder now. I guess I had to get rid of _them _now. Time to plan.

* * *

Told you it was short. O well. Anyway saw He's Just Not That Into You yesterday and dyed my hair and I have no how, but that kinda inspired me for some story ideas. Anywho, review!


	28. Realizing the Truth

****

Realizing the Truth

Anna POV

I sighed and fell back onto my bed. I just couldn't believe all this was happening. First the prophecy, then the orb, this was all going too fast. I didn't really want to ask Sydney anything because she was always with my brother and I couldn't really get alone with her. I had a lot to ask her though. She was experienced with all this stuff. I didn't know anything. Part of me hoped that I wasn't the girl in the prophecy, but I knew that I was. We all knew. I sighed again. That's it. I got up. I don't care if she's with Joe or not. I had questions and I wanted answers. I was about to open the door, but it flung opened itself. I jumped back. Sydney was standing in the doorway, out of breathe.

Me: Sydney, what are you doing here?

Sydney: I'll explain later. Right now you need to come with me.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall.

Me: Where are we going?

Sydney: First to your brother, then to a meeting.

Me: About?

Sydney: It's Kerk.

Me: Your brother?

Sydney: Yes. He's taking over.

* * *

And the action begins... Review!


	29. What!

**What?!**

Sydney POV

I banged on Joe's door. Anna was blasting a thousand questions at me. I ignored all of them. Joe opened his door. He smiled.

Joe: Sydney.

He saw Anna and frowned. He looked back at me and saw my expression.

Joe: What's wrong?

I was still out of breath.

Me: We need to leave, now.

Joe: Leave to where?

Me: A meeting.

Joe: About?

Me: Look we need to go. I'll answer questions later.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him away. We got to the meeting room as quick as possible.

John: Finally.

Me: Well I would have been here sooner, but it does take a while to run around the whole castle.

I let go of Joe and Anna and went to my seat.

John: Well, we have a lot to talk about and very little time. I'm sure that you both have a lot of questions, but we don't have much time to answer them.

Joe: Well, why not?

John was about to say something, but someone interrupted him.

Voice: Because, I'm taking over.

We all looked towards the stairs. Kerk was leaning against the rail with a smug grin on his face. He laughed evilly.

Kerk: Everyone's here, good.

His hands glowed green and he aimed them at Anna and Joe.

Me: Don't do anything you know you'll regret.

He glared at me.

Kerk: Why would I regret killing the girl of the prophecy and your boyfriend?

I glared at him. He was not going to get away with this.

John: Kerk, if you do this, it'll just end up like last time.

Kerk: No, John, it won't. I've learn a lot since then, and this time I will succeed.

I looked over at the Kerk, then back at my dad. He looked at me and we knew what we had to do. He nodded. I jumped out of my chair and ran towards Kerk. He turned towards me and a green blast shot out of his hands. I dodged it easily and rammed into his chest. He doubled over, clutching his chest and gasping for air. My dad stood up.

John: Everyone, keep Kerk down. Sydney, take Anna and Joe and get them out of here.

I nodded.

Me: Come on.

Anna and Joe ran up to me. We ran out of the room.

* * *

Review for me and I'll review for you.


	30. Doomsday

**Doomsday**

Joe POV

Anna, Sydney and I ran out of the room.

Me: Where are we going?

Sydney: We need a plan. They won't be able to keep Kerk down forever. If I'm right, he'll have them locked up…

_Bam!_

Sydney: Now.

She looked behind her and frowned. She sighed.

Sydney: They should be fine, I hope.

We ran down the hall and turned a corner. We stopped in front of wall. Dead end.

Anna: What now?

Sydney snapped her fingers and the wall rose up, revealing a secret tunnel.

Sydney: In here. This place is full of secret tunnels. We can use them to hide, until we think of a plan.

We ran inside. Sydney stopped and turned. She snapped her fingers and the wall slid down. It was pitch black.

Me: How are we supposed to see where to go?

Sydney put her palm face up and a green flame started to glow from it.

Sydney: We need to figure out how to get rid of Kerk. This can't end up like last time.

Me: By last time do you mean…

Sydney nodded.

Sydney: Yeah, the reason I had to leave.

Me: What exactly did happen last time?

Sydney sighed and looked down.

Sydney: Exactly what's happening now.

Anna: And what exactly is happening now?

Sydney: Kerk's taking over Draylon. He'll have guards marching the halls in a matter of minutes.

Me: Ok, but they stopped him last time right?

Sydney shook her head.

Sydney: Unfortunately, no. He succeeded.

Me: But I thought he was only four.

Sydney: He was a powerful four-year-old. It took them eight months to stop his reign over Draylon.

Anna: Eight months?

Sydney nodded.

Sydney: If we don't stop him soon, things will get bad.

Me: How bad?

Sydney: When he was four he could make volcanoes rise up from the ground and cause the most dangerous natural disasters.

Me: Oh. That bad.

Anna: Well, you can do all that stuff, and more, right? I mean you're the Goddess of Time Arts. So, why can't you battle him?

Sydney looked at Anna with sincere eyes.

Sydney: It's not my prophecy. I can weaken him, but you have to deliver the final blow. Trust me, if I could get rid of him, I would have by now.

Anna looked down.

Anna: Oh, right, but you don't expect me to be able to stop him, do you?

Sydney: The prophecy says you can.

Anna: And how often are prophecies understood right?

Sydney: Not a lot, but still, you have to do this.

Anna: Do what? We don't even have a plan.

Sydney: Your right, and we're running out of time to plan. We need to hurry.

* * *

Review please! The story only gets better from here.


	31. Let's Do This

**Let's Do This**

Anna POV

I sighed. This was it. We had gone over the plan a hundred times and I was really nervous. This had to work. After we made our plan in the tunnels we followed them until we got outside in a forest. Right now we were standing at the edge of the forest, facing Draylon. It was nighttime.

Sydney: You guys ready?

I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded my head.

Joe: Yeah.

Sydney: Alright, you know what to do. Joe you need to go first. I'm pretty sure you can get in through the back door over there.

She pointed to the east side of Draylon. Joe nodded.

Joe: Ok.

Sydney: Anna and I will go in later through another door. I know Kerk will have guards all over the place, so it won't be easy getting in, or to stay alive.

She looked up at Joe.

Sydney: Be careful.

Joe nodded and they hugged.

Joe: You too.

He turned around and ran off towards Draylon. Staying along the edge of the woods so he wouldn't be seen. Sydney sighed. I looked at her. She looked at me.

Sydney: You ready?

Me: Do I have a choice?

Sydney shook her head and we ran off in the opposite direction that Joe had run off.

* * *

Review!


	32. Getting Caught

**Getting Caught**

Kerk POV

The guards walked in with a struggling person. I smiled evilly.

Me: Hello Joe.

Joe looked up and glared at me.

Me: You may leave.

I waved the guards away. They turned around and stiffly marched off. I watched them go then turned back to Joe.

Joe: You won't get away with this.

Me: I won't?

I straightened my back and started to walk back in forth in front of Joe.

Me: And why won't I? It's not like you have some, I don't know, some assassins coming.

I stopped and looked up at Joe.

Me: Do you?

Joe glared at me and said nothing.

Me: Well unless for assassins you mean them.

I turned around and faced the wall. I snapped my fingers and the wall rose up. Some different guards were holding two new struggling victims. Joe went wide eyed.

Joe: Sydney… Anna.

I smirked.

Me: It's really very pathetic. I don't know why you thought they would be able to sneak in here unnoticed and kill me, but oh how the tables have turned.

I turned around and faced Joe.

Me: Instead of me getting killed, it shall be the three of you.

Sydney and Anna stopped struggling and looked up at me. Joe just stared at him. I smirked.

Me: That's right. Guards!

Three guards, two of which had been the same ones that had carried Joe in, came in. They each had a shotgun. The three guards picked a victim and aimed there guns at them. Joe looked at them. Sydney and Anna looked down. I smirked again.

Me: Any last words?

Joe looked back at me and smiled.

Joe: Now.

Sydney and Anna looked up and glared at me. Joe glared too.

* * *

This is probabaly one of the best chapters I've ever written. In the upcoming chapters you get to see a little more of Syd's powers. Review!


	33. The Attempt

**The Attempt**

Sydney POV

The next few seconds went by in a flash. I smirked. Time to put the plan into action. I flipped me arms around and grabbed the guards' arms. They looked at me. I smirked at them. I grabbed harder and flipped them over, knocking them each unconscious. I turned and punched the guard on Anna's right. He fell to the floor and, like the other guards, went unconscious. I jumped up and kicked the other guard in the chest. Still in the air, I did a back flip and landed, too easy. That stuff was just basic training. Anna and I headed for Joe.

Kerk: Well don't just stand there, shoot them!

The guards fired, but Anna and I were too fast. We came up to Joe's side.

Joe: Nice.

Me: Eh, basic training.

Kerk glared.

Kerk: Get them!

Anna: I think we should leave.

Anna, Joe, and I ran out of the room and down the long hallway.

Joe: So for phase two we go… where?

Me: Just follow me.

I looked behind me to make sure the guards were still following, they were, and Kerk was right behind them. They weren't close, but they would get closer. Anna, Joe, and I kept running until we came to a place where the hallway divided into two. We stopped. Joe looked at me.

Joe: Well?

I bit my lip and looked behind me. Kerk and the guards were gaining. I looked back and forth between the two hallways. I knew where both hallways went. The one on the left went to a balcony about 500 feet off the ground. The one on the right led to more rooms and hallways. Good places to hide, but that's not what we needed.

Me: Left.

We ran down the hallway, but stopped when we ran outside and reached the balcony.

Joe: How does this help us?

Me: It gets rid of unwanted company.

I looked over the balcony and smiled. Perfect, just what I needed. I turned around and saw Kerk and the guards getting closer. I smiled.

Joe: Unwanted company? What are you…

He looked at me for a moment, then went wide eyed.

Joe: Sydney…

Me: I'll be fine.

Anna looked back and forth between us.

Anna: What are you two talking about?

Me: Trust me.

I looked over at Joe. He looked over at the ledge. Joe turned back to me and was about to say something, but the guards had reached us. Kerk stayed back in the hallway. The guards walked up to us and aimed there guns.

Joe POV

Me: Sydney, don't, we…

One of the guards spoke up.

Guard 1: Don't talk and don't move.

They continued to advance on us. Sydney's eyes flashed green. I knew what she was about to do, and I didn't like it. Sydney clenched her fists and they started to glow green. She stepped back and pointed her palms at the guards. A green blast shot out and the guards blew back. It didn't do much, they were just dazed. Sydney flew up about ten feet in the air and a green blast of wind pushed Anna and me to the sides of the balcony. Sydney's eyes flashed green again and she dove down towards the guards. They aimed their guns at her.

_Bang!_

I have a new poll on my profile for you to vote on, so Vote! And Review!

* * *


	34. To Jump or Not to Jump

**To Jump or Not to Jump**

Anna POV

I looked at Sydney. What was she doing? Joe looked really worried so I knew it wasn't good. The guards had caught up with us. Not that I was surprised. We had reached a dead end. We were on a balcony about five hundred feet off the ground. I looked at Sydney. Her eyes flashed green. She clenched her fists and they started to glow green. She stepped back and blasted the guards back with a giant green beam. The guards were still standing, but they were a bit dazed. Sydney jumped up about ten feet in the air and a green gust of wind blew Joe and me to the sides. Sydney's eyes flashed green again and she dove down towards the guards. They fired their guns at her. Sydney crossed her arms and blew the bullets away. She put her hands on two of the guards' heads and threw them to the edge of the balcony. They dropped their guns and flipped over the edge. One of them grabbed the short wall and the other one grabbed on to the first one. They were dangling off the edge. Sydney kicked the other one over the edge and he grabbed onto the guard that was holding onto the guard that was hanging off the wall. Sydney ran over to the edge. What she did next surprised me. She jumped over the edge and grabbed the guards and pulled them down with her. Joe and I ran to the edge. Kerk walked up behind us and laughed evilly.

Kerk: For once my stupid sister made the right choice and left while she could.

I turned around.

Kerk: You two can still leave if you want to.

I looked over at Joe. He was shaking with rage.

Joe: No.

He turned around and glared at Kerk.

Joe: We won't leave.

Kerk smirked.

Kerk: Very well then. You can join my sister…

He hands started to glow green and he stepped back.

Kerk: In death.

His palms glowed brighter and bigger.

Kerk: Goodbye.

A green blast shot out of his palms. I put my hands over my face for protection even though I knew it wouldn't help. I took a deep breathe of air and prepared for impact.

* * *

Very suspensful and actiony! Vote on the poll and review!!


	35. The Battle Rages On

**The Battle Rages On**

Joe POV

I stood there, prepared to die. I waited for the impact but it never came. A slim, muscular figure shot up from behind me and rammed into Kerk. He fell to the ground and the green blast shot upwards instead of at Anna and me.

Figure: That's for threatening my friends.

I looked at the figure they turned around. I gasped.

Anna and Me: Sydney!

We ran up to her and hugged her.

Sydney: Are you forgetting that I'm an immortal goddess? A little fall like that wouldn't leave a scratch.

We let go.

Me: But how'd you get back up here?

Sydney: Did you seriously think that I couldn't jump higher than ten feet? This day has turned out to be easier than I thought. So far, I've only been using basic training skills.

I laughed. Kerk sat up behind us.

Kerk: So you aren't dead.

Sydney turned around and glared at Kerk.

Sydney: Sorry to disappoint you, but no, I'm alive.

Kerk growled.

Kerk: Not for long.

He blasted at Sydney. She shoved us aside. Kerk growled again and stood up. Sydney stepped forward and glared.

Sydney: Fine then, you wanna fight? Let's fight.

* * *

Review! And I finished the poll. All the votes I got said yes. So, I guess I'm going to make an AU story. I have a new poll up for you to vote on. So vote! and Review!


	36. It's Not Over Till It's Over

**It's Not Over Till It's Over**

Joe POV

Kerk and Sydney glared at each other. Both of their eyes glowed green and stayed that way. I could see their veins being traced with green and it wasn't long before I could see every vein in their bodies. They both stepped back and blasted each other. They were even for a little bit then Sydney started to get the lead. I knew she wouldn't last forever though. Anna had to get rid of Kerk now. I looked down and saw the shotgun one of the guards had. I picked it up and handed it to Anna. She looked at me with a grave expression. She knew what she had to do. She took the gun. I looked back at Sydney and Kerk they were starting to even out again which meant Sydney was loosing power. I looked at Anna and nodded. She aimed the gun.

* * *

I know its short, but it leads to a nice climax. Review and vote!


	37. The Decision

**The Decision**

Anna POV

Joe looked at me and nodded. I knew what I had to do. I aimed the gun, but didn't fire. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Sydney was loosing power fast and Kerk was almost even with her. Joe looked at me. Sydney's eyes were dimmer and her veins weren't traced in as bright a green as they had been.

Joe: Anna! Shoot! Now!

I looked at the gun, then at Kerk. I still couldn't do it.

Joe: Anna!

The words of the prophecy appeared in my head… _the chosen one makes the choice, for good or evil, for better or for worse, will she be right, or will she be wrong_… This was the choice in the prophecy. So much could go wrong with whatever I chose to do. Shoot him or not. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the gun again.

Joe: Anna, now!

Me: I… I can't.

I dropped the gun and then Kerk and Sydney were even. A giant green blast exploded in the room.

* * *

Ergh. I bet your getting tired of my short chaps. Sorry!! They get longer. Vote and Review!!!


	38. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Anna POV

I shielded my face with my arms as the bright green light filled the room. When it was dimmer I opened my eyes and put my arms down. Sydney was lying against the wall, unconscious. I didn't see Kerk anywhere. Joe ran over to Sydney and crouched down by her side. I slowly walked over.

Joe POV

The only thing I saw after the explosion was Sydney's unconscious body. I quickly ran over to her and crouched down by her side.

Me: Sydney…

She had a large, deep cut on her forehead. It was bleeding badly. This was the first time I noticed Sydney's blood was bright green. I lifted her head up to get a better look at the cut and she moaned. I gently put her head back down which caused her to moan again. I heard someone standing behind me. I turned around. Anna. I glared at her.

Me: You…

Anna: Joe I…

Me: No! I don't want to hear it. If you just shot Kerk like you should have he would be dead and Sydney wouldn't be unconscious or bleeding from her head!

Anna: Joe…

Me: No.

I turned back to Sydney and picked her up. She moaned. I turned around and glared at Anna.

Me: Find the others.

With that, I turned around and marched off.

* * *

Vote and review!!


	39. What Happened?

**What Happened?**

Anna POV

Joe: Find the others.

He turned around and marched off with Sydney in his arms. I sighed. I knew Joe was mad that I didn't shoot Kerk, but I just couldn't do it. I'm not a killer. Besides, I didn't know Sydney would get hurt. I walked inside to look for the others like Joe had said. They were probably still in the meeting room. I walked there as fast as possible. When I got there I saw the others locked up in a cage. The guard that was supposed to be watching them was asleep. I quietly snuck up to him and grabbed the key. I let the others out.

John: Oh Anna, thank goodness. What happened? Where are Sydney and Joe?

He looked around, then back at me.

Me: Well…

I sighed and explained everything to them. I felt really guilty when I was done. I had ten pairs of eyes staring at me, some of them glaring, some not. One guess as to why those who were glaring, were glaring at me.

John: So Kerk is still out there somewhere, alive.

I nodded. John sighed.

John: Where are Sydney and Joe now? From what you told us, it sounds like Sydney's cut is really bad.

Me: I don't know. Joe just walked away with her in his arms.

John: We have to find them, soon.

* * *

Ack! I checked and my chaps don't get long for a while! Sorry! anyway vote and review!


	40. Don't Worry

**Don't Worry**

Joe POV

I gently stroked Sydney's hair. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago and was curled up next to me with her arm over my chest. I had wrapped her head in a bandage to stop the blood. It helped, but I could still tell it was bleeding a little bit. She moaned in her sleep and curled up closer to me. I kept stroking her hair. I was still mad at Anna, but I had to make sure Sydney was alright first. I sighed. I knew Kerk was still out there somewhere and that he could show up at anytime to get revenge, but once again I didn't care. I had to make sure Sydney was alright. I heard someone knock at the door. I lifted Sydney's arm up and set it on the bed. She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow I was leaning on. I smiled and walked to the door. When I opened it I was pushed aside by a worried looking Nicole and John. They ran up to Sydney. John looked at me.

John: How long has she been asleep?

Me: Um, I don't know, about an hour.

He looked back at Sydney. Nicole started to unwrap her bandages.

Me: Look she's fine. Her head is barely bleeding anymore.

I heard someone behind me and saw Anna walk in. I glared at her. She walked up to Sydney. Nicole was getting the dry blood of her forehead, which there happened to be a lot of. Sydney's eyes blinked open and she moaned. Nicole sat up.

Sydney: Mmm… What happened?

She rubbed her forehead and looked at her hand. There was a little bit of blood on it. She went pale at the site of it and quickly put her hand down. I guess she didn't like blood. Nicole gently pushed her back down.

Nicole: You need to sleep.

Sydney didn't object. She quickly curled up and fell asleep again. Nicole stood up.

Nicole: Well, she won't need stitches, but she will have a scar for a while. She'll also need to sleep so her head can get all the blood it needs back into it.

We all nodded.

Nicole: We should probably leave so she can rest.

Nicole, John, and Anna left. I stayed behind and lay down next to Sydney. She rolled over and wrapped her arm on my chest again. I sighed. Well, at least she was alright.

* * *

Slightly romantic... vote and review!


	41. Getting Over Anger

**Getting Over Anger**

Sydney POV

I woke up and saw Joe's cute, sleeping face next to me. I sat up and regretted it instantly. A sharp pain shot into my forehead. I rubbed my hand where it hurt the most. What happened? The last thing I remembered was fighting with Kerk and then waking up later with Joe, Anna, my mom, and my dad all around me. Joe woke and sat up next to me.

Joe: How you feeling?

Me: I've been better. What happened? I don't remember much.

Joe sighed.

Joe: It's Anna's fault.

Me: What is?

Joe: Why you're like this. She didn't shoot Kerk like she was supposed to and when you two evened out there was this explosion. You went unconscious and Kerk was just, gone.

Me: She didn't have to shoot him.

Joe: What do you mean?

Me: The prophecy mentioned a choice, not that she would definitely kill him.

Joe: Oh. Well still, if she had, you wouldn't be hurt.

Me: I'm fine, and Anna should be considered lucky she didn't _have _to kill him. There's been prophecies were people_ had_ to kill people, with their own hands. Some of which I've seen, others that I've been a part of.

Joe: Oh.

He looked down, then quickly changed the subject.

Joe: Your mom said you would have a scar for a while. You lost a lot of blood.

I flinched at that word. I hated blood. It was just so gross and I felt like I was going to faint every time I saw it. Joe noticed my flinching.

Joe: Sorry.

Me: It's fine, just don't say it.

Joe: Right. Your mom and dad will probably want to see you.

Me: Yeah I guess.

We got up and left to find my parents.

* * *

Vote and review!!


	42. I May

**I May…**

1 Week Later…

Joe POV

Sydney sighed and fell back on her bed. I sat down next to her.

Me: What's wrong? The battle's over and your scar isn't hurting as much.

Sydney: It's not that.

Me: Then what is it?

Sydney sat up and sighed. I could still see a mark from where her scar had been.

Sydney: My birthday's next week.

Me: Oh. Well, it's no problem. You're going to come back to New York, right?

She bit her lip.

Sydney: I, I don't know.

Me: Don't know? How could you not know? I thought you were going to go back to New York to become an artist.

Sydney: That was before all of this happened. Now, I just don't know.

How could she not know? I mean yeah a lot has happened, but I'd figured all this stuff would make her want to move back to New York even more. A big reason, we were going out. So what? We'd have to break up if she stayed. No, she couldn't stay.

Me: Why would you want to stay?

Sydney: A lot of reasons.

Me: But, I mean if you stay, what's going to happen to us?

Sydney: I never said I was staying for sure.

Me: But you implied it.

Sydney: I don't know what I'm going to do. Why are you getting all mad about this?

Me: Because, maybe _I _don't want you to stay. Maybe _I _wanted you to come back to New York with me.

Sydney: Joe, it's not your decision.

Me: So, what? I don't matter anymore? You could care less what I think?

Sydney: No, that's not what I meant and you know it.

Me: I don't understand why you would want to stay.

Sydney: Maybe because I have a lot going on right now and maybe it's not exactly the best choice for me to leave.

Me: What do you have going on that you're not telling me?

Sydney: A lot. I don't have to tell you everything, you know.

Me: No, but I'd like it if you at least told me why you were considering staying here.

Sydney: You wouldn't understand.

Me: I would if you told me.

Sydney: No you wouldn't.

Me: Well, fine. Apparently I don't matter to you. So you can stay here for all I care.

Sydney: Fine!

Me: Fine!

I marched out of her room and slammed the door.

* * *

Ah... a long chapter, finally!!! BTW, I have no idea what happened, but I thought up of a bunch of chapters for my stories, even though I haven't typed them yet. I plan to have The Surprise Visit finished soon, hopefully. Anywho, Vote and Review!


	43. One Day Left

**One Day Left**

1 Week Later…

Sydney POV

I sighed and looked over at Joe. He looked at me for half a second, then looked away. He crossed his arms. I sighed again and turned my head back to my dad. Joe had been ignoring me ever since we had a fight a week ago. I kept on trying to apologize, but he just ignored me and walked off. I should have expected this. The prophecy practically said we would fight. We never told Anna what was going on, but she knew something was up between us. I was surprised Joe even came. Today was the day I turned eighteen. It was also the day I had to decide whether or not to stay at Draylon. Joe was mad because he thought I was going to stay and just dump him like yesterday's news. Frankly, I still wasn't sure. I had till tonight to decide. Of course Ashleigh, Kiyle, Skyler, and I were going out to celebrate first. Why should my birthday be all bad?

John: And that's all until tonight.

He looked at me for what seemed like forever. Then he looked away.

John: Meeting adjourned.

I looked over to Joe. He wasn't there. He must've left already. No surprise. I got up and was getting ready to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. It was my mom.

Nicole: Listen, Sydney, about tonight, I…

Me: It's ok, I got it all handled.

Nicole: Yes, but…

Me: Look, mom, I gotta go.

I turned around and left. Skyler, Ashleigh, and Kiyle were waiting for me,

Me: Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, my mom was trying to talk to me.

Ashleigh: Eh, it's cool. Come on its party time.

I laughed.

Me: You know it.

We walked off.

* * *

Vote and Review!!


	44. Party Time

**Party Time**

Sydney POV

I laughed. Sky was just so funny. He was ranting on and on about random things and making Ashleigh, Kiyle, and me die of laughter.

Skyler: And that's why you should never have a pet iguana.

We all laughed.

Ashleigh: What do iguanas have to do with anything?

Skyler: Um, the fact that we are alive, duh.

We all laughed again.

Me: You should be a stand-up comedian.

Kiyle: Yeah, you'd be a hit.

Skyler: I, like, totally know.

He said it in a really girly voice and we started laughing again. I heard someone knock on my door and I got up to go get it while Sky was making a joke about pie. I opened the door laughing, but stopped when I saw who was there. Joe, and Anna.

Joe: Um, hey.

He sounded nervous and gave me an "I need to talk to you" look. Anna, on the other hand, looked very happy.

Anna: Hey Syd! Happy B-day!

Me: Um, thanks.

What was so happy about this day again? I stepped out of the way and they walked in. They followed me over to my bed. The others were laughing about something Sky said that I hadn't heard. Ashleigh looked up at me. Then she saw Joe and Anna. She frowned when she saw Joe. Sky and Kiyle looked up at Joe and Anna.

Me: Um, this is Joe and Anna.

I pointed to them.

Me: And this is Ashleigh, Ashleigh's boyfriend Kiyle, and Kiyle's younger brother Skyler.

I pointed to them. I looked at Ashleigh and gave her a look asking to distract the other's attention.

Ashleigh: Oh, well, um, hey.

She turned to Sky.

Ashleigh: So Sky, what were saying about how you wanted to make a pie powered car for clowns?

Sky and Anna were staring at each other, but he snapped out if his thoughts when he heard Ashleigh.

Skyler: Oh yeah, anyway…

I didn't hear a word he said. I looked at Joe. He was still giving me the "I need to talk to you" look. Anna sat down next to Ashleigh and started laughing at what Skyler was saying. I looked at them then back at Joe. I walked out of my room and he followed me. I quietly closed my door. What did he want now?

* * *

Vote and Review!


	45. Apology Kisses

**Apology Kisses**

Joe POV

I sighed. I couldn't believe what had happened over the past few weeks. The event that kept repeating itself in my mind was the fight Sydney and I had gotten into.

Me: Look Sydney, I'm sorry. It's your choice, not mine. If you want to stay then you can stay. I over reacted because, I didn't want you to leave, and I knew I had to apologize now because after tonight your father said Anna and I would have to leave, and I didn't want to leave with us being mad at each other. So, I'm sorry.

Sydney was silent. Oh god, what did I say? What if she still hates me? Why did I do this? Sydney interrupted my thoughts with a kiss on the lips. I stepped back and blinked as she kissed me. Was I forgiven? Or was this a last kiss you'll ever get, hope you enjoy it kiss? She let go of my lips and looked into my eyes.

Sydney: You're forgiven.

I smiled and kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I felt her slide her hands around my neck. I don't know how long we stayed like that, and I didn't care, but eventually we broke apart for air. We heard laughter coming from Sydney's room.

Me: I guess, we should go back in.

She nodded and we walked inside. Skyler was still telling his jokes, but he was looking directly at Anna when he told them. I didn't want to think about what that meant, so I just sat down by Sydney and wrapped my arm around her waist. She rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed happy like that for the rest of the day, but I knew it had to come to an end because Sydney had to make her decision tonight.

* * *

*sigh* The writer's block has returned. Vote and Review!


	46. The NotSoHappy Birthday

**The Not-So-Happy Birthday**

Sydney POV

I sighed and looked down at the necklace Joe got me. I twirled it in my hands. I had no idea where or how, but he got it. It was a sapphire in the shape of a heart. When he gave it to me he said it matched my eyes, and I had to admit that it did make my eyes stand out a lot.

Joe: Come on. Don't worry. We talked about this, remember?

Me: I know. It's just, I'm still not sure.

He put his hand on my chin and lifted it. I let the necklace fall back onto my chest.

Joe: You'll pick the right choice. I know you will.

I smiled and he smiled back. His breathe still smelled like birthday cake. Skyler and Anna were talking and laughing. I could tell Joe was becoming a little mad and protective about it. My mom walked up to us. She didn't say anything. I looked back at Joe and hugged him. He hugged me back.

Joe: Good luck.

I looked up and kissed him. I turned around and followed my mom into the meeting room.

* * *

Vote and Review!!!


	47. And the Verdict is

**And the Verdict is…**

Joe POV

I looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. I sighed. Sydney's meeting started at midnight. When would it end? I wanted her to be back already. I really wanted her to come to New York, but I had already told her that it was up to her and that I would be happy with whatever she picked. I sighed. Maybe I should go wait for her. I was about to get up and go when my door flew open. Next thing I knew I was being suffocated by someone.

Me: Can't breathe.

Person: Sorry.

They stepped back. I smiled. Sydney. Of course. I stepped up and hugged her, but let go as soon as the question returned to my head. What did she choose? I looked at her with expecting eyes. She sighed.

Sydney: I'm staying.

* * *

I'm sorry people, but I had to make Syd choose this. I'm also sorry that the chap is so short. BTW I closed the poll. I guess I'm gonna post the kidnapping next. Anyway Review!


	48. I'm Staying

**I'm Staying**

Joe POV

Me: Oh.

So she was staying. I looked down and sighed. She lifted my chin back up and smiled.

Sydney: You didn't let me finish. I _have_ to stay…

Me: Please, just stop. Your staying. I get it.

Sydney: Let me finish. I have to stay to finish up stuff here at Draylon, but…

I looked up at her.

Me: But what?

Sydney: But, as soon as everything's done here, I'm going back to New York.

I widened my eyes.

Me: Really?

She smiled and nodded.

Sydney: Uh huh.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. When we broke apart our foreheads and noses were still touching.

Me: How long will you be here?

Sydney sighed and looked down.

Sydney: I don't know.

Me: Don't know? Do you have any estimates?

Sydney: No.

I looked down.

Me: But you will return to New York eventually, right?

Sydney: Of course.

Me: Then I guess I can deal with that.

Sydney: You have to.

We smiled and kissed again.

* * *

:) Review!!


	49. Spreading the News

**Spreading the News**

Sydney POV

I don't know how long Joe and I kissed, but I knew it was our most passionate one yet. I was really angry when I heard someone come in. We looked up and saw Anna standing in the doorway. We both blushed.

Anna: Um, I'll just leave.

She was going to turn around, but she stopped.

Anna: But before I go, what are you going to do?

She looked directly at me and I knew what she meant. I sighed.

Me: Well, I have to stay here…

Anna: Oh.

She looked down. I rolled my eyes.

Me: Why doesn't anyone let me finish my sentences?

She looked back up at me, confused.

Me: I have to stay here for a little while, but I'll be back in New York within a few years.

Anna: Really?

She ran up to me and hugged me. I laughed and nodded.

Me: Yeah.

Anna: That's awesome!

She looked at Joe and he frowned at her. Anna let go of me.

Anna: Well, I'll just leave.

She turned around and left. Joe looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

Me: Don't even ask.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

Only two chapters left! I finished The Surprise Visit too! Yayz! And I need some ideas for The Here and Now. Specfically, last names for Sam and Fred and a job for Joe. So review me with the info or PM me. Give me some ideas and Review!!!


	50. Sweet Goodbyes

**Sweet Goodbyes**

Sydney POV

Joe: I wish you knew when you were coming back to New York.

Me: So do I.

It was the day after my birthday and Joe and Anna were going home. I sighed. I didn't know when I would be coming back to New York. I just knew that I would miss Joe terribly until I returned. I looked over at Anna. She was talking to Skyler, yet again. I smiled. They did make a cute couple, even though Joe got all brotherly protected over Anna about it. I looked back at Joe. My mom was standing behind us, waiting to warp Anna and Joe back home. She gave me a _hurry up _look and I nodded.

Me: Goodbye.

Joe: Bye.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. We broke apart and he looked into my eyes.

Joe: I love you.

I smiled.

Me: I love you, too.

I stepped back and stood next to my mom. Skyler walked up next to me a few seconds later.

Nicole: Are we ready?

We all nodded. Nobody wanted to talk at the moment.

Nicole: Good.

I looked at Joe one last time and smiled. He smiled back. My mom snapped her fingers and Joe and Anna warped back to New York. I looked down at the necklace Joe bought me. I picked it up and twirled it in my hand. Goodbye Joe, I'll miss you. See you soon.

* * *

One chap left! I'll keep working on my other stories once I get over my writer's block. I made a digital pic of Syd. Link: .com/art/Sydney-from-my-TWT-stories-116790140 . Let me know what you think of it! You can still send me some ideas too! Review!!!


	51. The Happy Reunion

**The Happy Reunion**

1 Year and 6 Months Later…

Joe POV

I watched Fred attempt to make a half court shot with his eyes closed.

Sam: Ten bucks says you won't make it.

Fred glared at him.

Fred: Twenty says I will.

He turned to me.

Fred: What do you think, Joe?

Joe: I agree with Sam. There's no way you'll make it.

He glared at me too.

Fred: Well, you're no help.

He turned back to the basket and closed his eyes.

Fred: Get ready to owe me ten bucks Sam.

He took aim and shot the ball at the net. For a second it looked like it was going to go in, but it hit the backboard instead. The ball bounced off of the rim and hit Sam in the head. Then the ball bounced off of his head and hit mine. Fred was to busy running over to Sam that he didn't see me get hit. I fell and landed on my back. The sun hit my eyes.

Me: Ow.

I rubbed my head and closed my eyes because the sun was starting to hurt them. Stupid Fred, he needs to learn his limits. The sun must've gone behind a cloud or something, because the light wasn't as bright. I kept my eyes closed in case it came back out.

Person: I leave you for a year and a half…

Wait a minute. That voice sounded familiar. Was it…

Person: And you go around and get yourself hit in the head with basketballs.

I opened my eyes. Oh my god. It was!

Me: Sydney!

She smiled at me and helped me up.

Me: Oh my god. I thought you had to finish up things at Draylon.

Sydney: I did. Now I'm done and moving back to New York, for good.

Me: That's awesome. Does Anna know your back?

Sydney: Not unless Sky told her.

I frowned

Me: Great. Skyler came back too.

Sydney smiled.

Sydney: Just forget about that for now. Ok?

I smiled and hugged her and she hugged me back. We broke apart when we heard someone cough behind us. I turned around. Fred had gotten Sam up and they were looking at Sydney and me. We blushed.

Sam: Mind explaining?

Me: Um, where to start?

Fred: The beginning maybe?

I rolled my eyes at him.

Me: You guys remember…

I thought for a moment. I turned to Sydney.

Me: How long ago was it?

Sydney: Six and a half years.

Me: Right.

I turned back to Sam and Fred.

Me: Remember six and a half years ago when Anna stole _The Book _and we went back to the old New England town and we met that girl that new us, but we didn't know her?

Sam and Fred: Yeah.

Me: And I told you about the whole showdown thing and the girl and all that stuff?

Sam and Fred: Yeah.

Me: Well, this is her, Sydney.

She waved.

Sydney: Hey.

Fred: So wait a minute, you two still know each other after six years?

Sydney looked at me.

Sydney: You never told them?

Me: Hehe. Guess I forgot.

Sydney: So, you forgot everything that happened?

Me: I didn't forget anything, believe me. I just forgot to tell them.

Sam: Wait, what didn't you tell us?

Me: It's a long story I'll tell you later, but the bottom line is, Anna had her own prophecy to complete, so we went back to Draylon. A lot happened and well…

I looked back at Sydney.

Me: Are we still…us?

Sydney: I'd hope so. It would be really awkward if we weren't.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I turned back to Sam and Fred.

Me: Well, Sydney and I are kinda…

I grabbed Sydney's hand.

Me: Dating.

Fred: You think you know a guy, then he goes off on some big adventure, falls in love, and doesn't tell his best friends.

Sam: So, when did this happen, exactly?

Me: Last year.

Fred: This happened a year ago, and you never told us?

Me: Yeah.

Fred glared at me.

Fred: You've got some explaining to do.

Me: You're right and I'm starved. Let's get a pizza and we'll tell you everything.

Fred: Works for me.

I rolled my eyes and we walked off to the pizzeria.

* * *

Yay! It's done! And a long chapter to finsih it off with. Almost a thousand words! Even though the poll said I would post The Kidnapping next, it's not finished. So I'll probably post The Surprise Visit. It's really short though, like ten chapters. But while I'm working on that, I'm gonna sit back and read some of your guys' fanfiction. Anyway still looking for ideas. Review!!


End file.
